A Shinobi's Tale
by Mimianimelover15
Summary: The untold story pf Naruto...What I think should've happened in Naruto :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Sometimes I think back at Naruto and am like: This should've happened differently. That is why I am writing a story from Naruto, starting at the VERY beginning. I will not spend too much chapters on the pre-shippuden storyline, but it shall be included. Since it is as I thought it should be, the story will be changed a bit. There will be OOC-ness but don't worry! I will keep Sasuke's anti-socialness, Naruto's OCD and Sakura's obsession with Sasuke too :D**

**So, without further ado, please, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

><p>"You and your big forehead. Who do you think you are? You can't have a crush on Sasuke! He's mine. And besides, it's not like you stand a chance with him. I mean, who would ever date someone with a forehead as big as YOURS? Geez, Sa-ku-ra. Get that in your big foreheaded head." Amy, a navy haired girl smirked meanly at a younger pink-haired child whose face was streaked with crystal tears. Taking those streams of water on her victim's cheeks as encouragement, Amy continued. "And anyways, look at your hair. Who would let their daughter dye their hair at such a young age? Are you like a prostitute or something? You sure look like one. Only a pig would like you. I'm surprised that your parents, such proper shinobi haven't thrown you into an orphanage yet. You're a disgrace."<p>

"I-I don't d-dye my h-hair…"

"What did you say? You dare talk back to me?" Amy fumed. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson!" She strormed over to Sakura, grabbing her by her hair. Now, Amy was quite strong and tall for her age and she easily lifted Sakura a good three inches of the ground.

"Oww! P-Please stop it! Please!" Sakura begged, bursting into more tears.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson." Amy snarled, taking out her pocket knife. Sakura's emerald eyes flashed with fear. " P-Please! I'll do anything! Just please don't-Aah!" She screamed as Amy made a deep gash in her graceful wrist. Clenching her jaw, she prepared herself for her next cut. Another gash was made across her cheek.

"This is boring. In fact, you're just a nuisance in this world. I'll do them a favour by getting rid of you." Amy looked mad, and suddenly Sakura actually wondered whether she would die now. "You can't k-kill m-me! Amy please-" Amy plunged the dagger towards her neck. Sakura shut her eyes, waiting to die helplessly.

"AAAaaaaghhhh!" A scream rung out through the abandoned field. Amy's grasp on Sakura loosened and she fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes, afraid of what she might see.

"I-I am SO sorry Sasuke-kun! I was just playing around! I never knew you would stop the dagger like that!"

"You were going to kill her."

"She is a nuisance to us all! I mean, we all want to get rid of her!"

"Beat it Amy. You're annoying."

Amy's eyes widened with despair. "Sasuke p-please! She was attacking me-"

"I told you to beat it Amy!" Sasuke glared at her. Amy slowly turned around, but not before giving Sakura a dirty look. She jogged off quietly tears smearing the mascara she wouldn't admit she wore.

Slowly, Sakura pushed herself up. She looked at Sasuke shyly. "Th-thank you Sasuk-ke…"

"Are you alright?" He looked her over, remarking the gashes on her arm and cheek. "I-I'm fine. But your h-hand…it was stabbed by her-r. Will you be okay?" Sasuke glanced at his hand. "This is nothing." He replied coolly before turning around and walking off silently. Sakura watched him until his shadow disappeared into the distance. "I guess I should get going too…" Sakura said to herself, leaving the other way to her home.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of this little prologue? Don't worry! Naruto is included in the next chapter. Hahahah, Amy got pwned by Sasuke Hope you enjoyed <strong>

**-Mimianimelover15 :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone!**

**This is Chapter 2 of A Shinobi`s Tale. The last `chapter` was a prologue/chapter so that is why it was so short. In this chapter, you can expect Naruto's entry. Just to let you know this story is based on the Naruto series but I've changed it up to how I think it should've happened. Key events will remain the same but I WILL add twists here and there. **

**I also want to give a heads up to my readers out there Two new stories are being written: Part 1 of The Sakura Haruno Trilogy and Stolen. Right now I am also working on Sora no Shisou's chapters. Therefore that story is on hold for a while.**

**Anyways, ENJOY! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Previously on A Shinobi's Tale…**

"_Beat it Amy. You're annoying."_

_Amy's eyes widened with despair. "Sasuke-kun p-please! She was attacking me-"_

"_I told you to beat it Amy!" Sasuke glared at her. Amy slowly turned around, but not before giving Sakura a dirty look. She jogged off quietly tears smearing the mascara she wouldn't admit she wore._

_Slowly, Sakura pushed herself up. She looked at Sasuke shyly. "Th-thank you Sasuk-ke…"_

"_Are you alright?" He looked her over, remarking the gashes on her arm and cheek. "I-I'm fine. But your h-hand…it was stabbed by her-r. Will you be okay?" Sasuke glanced at his hand. "This is nothing." He replied coolly before turning around and walking off silently. Sakura watched him until his shadow disappeared into the distance. "I guess I should get going too…" Sakura said to herself, leaving the other way to her home._

* * *

><p>A little boy, no older than six sat on a park bench under an old oak tree. He looked around. Children stormed around, following their parents, obviously mad at them because of something. How he envied those children. He wished that <em>he <em>could get mad at his parents because of something insignificant but sadly he couldn't. It was impossible. They were dead. The little boy sat there, longing for someone to hug him and tell him they loved him.

Soon, he noticed a little girl with pink hair from his class skipping down the road. Sakura was her name. The little boy frowned slightly. This wasn't the road to her house. He shrugged, remembering that the path lead to Ino, her best friend's house. The little boy blushed when Sakura waved at him and gave him one of her brilliant smiles. But then he noticed the gash on her cheek. Sliding of the bench, he jogged over to her, and blocked her path before she could skip past him.

"Hey Naruto! What's up?" The pinkette asked cheerily.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What happened to your cheek?" Sakura quickly moved her hand over the gash, as if trying to hide it. Naruto's eyes widened a bit as he saw another gash on her delicate wrist.

"I-I u-umm scratched myself on a tree branch. It's nothing serious really."

"Where are you going then? Isn't your house that way?" Naruto pointed in the other direction.

"O-Oh yeah it is. I'm stopping by Ino's house before I go home though. It's my momma's birthday today and I'm going to buy her some beautiful flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop." Sakura said proudly.

"Cool! I hope your scratches don't hurt too much."

"Thanks Naruto. I-I have to go now but I'll see you later." Sakura smiled as she skipped around him gracefully, like a dancer.

* * *

><p>The Yamanaka flower shop was brilliantly decorated. Blooming flowers covered every wall and were placed everywhere they could be. Tending some beautiful roses stood a pretty girl, Sakura's age, with long blonde hair that almost touched her waist. She had light baby blue eyes that sparkled in delight when she saw Sakura.<p>

"Hey Sakura! How is everything?"

"Good, good. And with you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. By the way, where did you get those gashes?"

"I-I was running and fell and scratched myself on a pointy stick."

"Oh okay. If you want, we have some flower ointment that will help."

"Thanks Ino, but it isn't that serious and I have to hurry home."

"Alright. So I hear it's your mom's birthday? I think I have the perfect and most beautiful flowers ever. They were discovered today!" Ino walked over to a locked counter. She opened it with a brass key and took out a pot of what looked like black roses.

"I can cut you a few of them, but don't tell my mom or she'll take away this key," she lifted the brass key up, "and my access to these rare things." The flowers had rose-like shapes. Their petals were jet black, like a starless night and rimmed with a dark, crimson, blood red. They were beautiful things, flowers the world hadn't yet seen.

"Th-They're beautiful, b-but I don't think I have enough money to buy them-"

"Nonsense! Since it's your mom's _birthday_, you can have a few for free. You'll just repay me a favour later!" Before Sakura had time to protest, Ino shoved four flowers into her arms and pushed her out the door.

"Now hurry along Sakura! You wouldn't want to be late!" Ino playfully chided.

"Th-Thanks Ino!" Sakura smiled before running off towards her house, the enchanting flowers in her arms.

* * *

><p>A raven-haired boy walked along the riverbank to his home. To get to the Uchiha compound, he had to pass by the Haruno one. Fatigued by the day's events, he sat down on a bench under a cherry blossom tree. If he turned into the clean and simple path, he would walk among the Haruno houses. Sakura's was at the very end of the road. Funny how he would think of that now. Hopefully Sakura had reached her house safely without any further disturbances from Amy. Soon, he slumped against the bench, drowsiness overtaking him.<p>

Sakura ran down the road to her street. Soon the bench under the cherry blossom tree came into view. She was slightly surprised to see Sasuke sleeping on it. His hand was still wounded. Slowly walking up to him, Sakura gently shook him awake.

"Sasuke…Wake up!" She half whispered. A sleepy Sasuke pushed himself up. He opened his eyes to see Sakura in front of him. "Sorry for waking you up Sasuke. I thought that since you're hand his hurt, you can come over and we'll treat it. I mean, it i-is hurt because you helped m-me."

"I guess I can come over." Sasuke muttered getting off the bench. The two children slowly walked towards Sakura's house.

"Who are the flowers for?"

"It's my momma's birthday today." Sakura's answer was simple. Sasuke shrugged.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Oh no! My mom won't mind at all." The two continued to walk in silence. When they had almost reached her house, Sakura spoke up.

"Sasuke, c-could you please not tell my mom why I was hurt? Or why you were for the matter. My m-momma doesn't know and I don't want to freak her out, especially on her birthday. I am going to tell her I tripped and a sharp stick scratched me. You could maybe say that you were training or something and hurt yourself with a kunai or something."

Sasuke was slightly shocked. He didn't think Sakura would be the kind of person to lie about such matters, but if that's what she wanted, he wouldn't interfere. Soon her door appeared and she rung her simple doorbell.

* * *

><p>"Bye Sasuke! See you later!" Sakura cried out smiling at him. Pnce he left, she closed the door and walked back to the living room where she sat down on the soft couch.<p>

"Sakura honey, I'm going to take a shower upstairs. Your father went to take a nap. Please behave while I'm busy okay?"

"Okay mommy."

Sakura's mother stood under the running hot water. She heard a rustle outside. "Sakura?" No answer. Something touched the shower curtain. Slowly pulling it away, the mother screamed…

* * *

><p><strong>So everybody, how was that? Did you like it? What happened to Sakura's mother? Dun-dun-dun…You'll have to wait to find out :P<strong>

**-Mimianimelover15**

**Next time on A Shinobi's Tale…**

"_SAKURA!" The young boy shouted through the quiet house. _

"_H-Help me! Please-AAGH!" A young voice cried._

"_Shut up kid! I told you to keep quiet!"_

"_I'm coming for you Sakura!"_


End file.
